


original draft

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Mantis & Peter Quill, Mantis/Peter Quill, Mantis/Peter Quill's Grandfather, Peter Quill/Peter Quill's Grandfather
Kudos: 3





	original draft

The car trundled along the dusty road as Henry drove with a stiff grasp on the wheel. In the back seat, the kids huddled together, young Mantis gently rubbed her older brother’s back as she soothingly half whispered, half sang. The older man softly sighed as he turned and dimmed the head lights. Driving down the narrow road, he briefly glanced to the pair through the rear view mirror. Tonight had been eventful in all the wrong ways.

Getting Mantis undercover into the hospital for a final goodbye had proven difficult when the girl suddenly resisted being bundled up, her panic had struck deep at Henry. Seeing her flailing and yelping still brought a wave of discomfort at best, pain at worst. He felt like he was right there again. While a couple of nurses tended to the girl, he just stood there. The tight feeling in his chest, the failure to summon words but most of all the vulnerability of helplessness.

The thoughts that chastised him for his failing landed hard and fast. First Meredith, then Mantis. By the time he’d turned around, Peter had somehow vanished. Henry couldn’t recall the last time he’d moved so quickly, he’d shouted so loudly.

Coming upon Peter tightly coiled up around himself, sobbing in a closet didn’t suffice to settle Henry’s shattered nerves. Yet he managed to hold his tongue. Simply taking the boy by the hand and leading him to that room.

Mantis clung to a nurse who stood by the foot of the bed, save for her whimpering she was settled again. Henry kept a gentle hole of Peter’s hand as he guided his grandson to the edge of Meredith’s bed. Stepping back as he placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and whispered.

A bump in the road sharply interrupted Henry’s unpleasant reminiscing. He swore under his breath but then looked back to the kids as he spoke. “Sorry, must have missed that one.” In turn, the pair quietly nodded, remaining closely pressed to one another.

Pulling up outside his small home, Henry stopped the engine and looked back to his grandchildren once again. “Mantis, Peter. I don’t need you to make up your minds tonight or tomorrow, okay?” He waited for their passive nods before he resumed. “Your mother will always have a headstone, you can visit it whenever you want to. But the funeral, well it’ll be tough. You’re not bad children, you’re allowed to get upset, I just don’t want you to feel that way.”

A sigh as he reached back and patted them. “I was your age once too. It was very hard times then, my parents were strict. They didn’t want me to cry or get angry, I just had to keep going. We all did. Kids, you’re not selfish if you don’t want to go. I want you to remember that.” He offered a thin smile as he patted them again. “Having a sibling means a lot. Peter, Mantis.”

The following morning, Henry awoke first, a little before 6 am. Getting dressed and making his way down to the kitchen, he busied himself with preparing breakfast for the children. Trying to further distance himself from his own thoughts, the spectre that continued to close in around him. Mantis also swirled in his mind. Where she had come from, what or who she was. It all remained a mystery. Meredith had told him all she knew and he believed her. It remained hard to shake that there was just random chance at work. The alien baby had been discovered by the perfect person to care for her. Laying out a healthy spread for the pair, with a handful of treats also. Something to perk up their day now becoming more necessary then ever.

Henry knew he had limited time at best, at worst he could follow Meredith tomorrow. The thought chilled him, as he set down a bowl harder then he meant to, the thud echoed across the room. A grimace as she shook his head. Peter was 10, still a pre-teen. Mantis seemed to be either similar or so unaccustomed to earth she was willing to accept whatever age she was given so she could assimilable. The time passed quicker when he kept himself occupied, once he’d arranged everything it was close to half 7.

Allowing himself a moment to enjoy the bright, child colors of the bowls and plates. Henry was hesitant to fetch the pair just yet. When Peter had still been attending school, Mantis was left at a loose end. Alone and thoroughly unentertained by radio or television, even if she’d never complain. It was obvious who she wanted to spend time with her.

Taking a seat and propping himself up on his elbow, Henry shut his eyes. Constantly moving around, making arrangements it took a lot but seemed to only wear him down. By the end of the day when exhaustion took hold, his doubts and fears surged.

Yet the quiet moment of rest extended, the clock ticked by, drawing closer to 8 by the time the feet scampered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hushing back and forth as the children took their seats, eager eyes but patient children looked to Henry.

Jolting awake, his abrupt motion in turn startled the pair who flinched. He raised a hand and lightly cleared his throat then smiled. “There you are, oh work ahead folks.” The pair smiled and exclaimed their gratitude then began to eat. He crossed the room to the sink and filled a glass of water,sipping slowly as he cast a long look out the window.

Once the pair had finished, they brought their plates to the sink then quietly scampered to the front room, a sudden burst of noise from the television set was followed by a rapid decrease in the sound. Henry glanced over and smiled to himself, the two engrossed in their cartoons made a far cry from their state last night.

When afternoon came, Henry ushered the pair outside, spending a few minutes play chasing them around the large yard. Appreciative that at their young age they didn’t notice he was genuinely struggling to keep pace with them. Once he’d surrendered and was sure the pair could keep themselves occupied, he returned inside.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Henry began to work through the week’s bills, scribbling on a notepad as he proportioned out the meagre cash he had. A low growl of frustration as he realized the funeral would also need to be covered. He quickly balled up the paper and tossed it aside and began anew.

Outside, Mantis giggled as she skipped and swayed her arms overheard, reaching for the sky as she let herself run loose in her imagination. The ground beneath her feet wasn’t the grass, it was the black spaces between stars in the night sky. She was bouncing between planets, big, colourful spheres. Some spongy and giving her a boost, others firm and less fun, like the side-walks in town.

Peter lay against a thick tree trunk, headphones sloped as he let his thumb press down on rewind as he listened to the song playing again and again. A small smile showed as atop it he could still hear his mother singing. He was reminded of trips in the car. Even as simple as going to the store, his mother could brighten up the day.

His gaze trailed after Mantis, his little sister, one of the few girls he got along with. The others were nice, sweet even but tended to be restricted by their parents from coming over to visit him. From there word had gotten out about something off about the Quill family. Peter tried not to let it bother him, but now he could feel it creeping up on him. The playground taunts that he promised not to respond to, both his mother and grandfather had asked him not to lash out. To just ignore the silly things the other children said.

His eyes prickled with tears, it’d been so long since he’d been to school, the few friends he had then probably forgot all about him. The idea hurt. The knowledge that it had to be true, he’d seen and heard what happened to other kids who dropped out, they faded away. His breath hitched as he dabbed at his eyes quickly. His vision blurred as he caught a sob, but choked out a clumsy sound instead.

As if she’d teleported, Mantis appeared before him, her big eyes brimming with concern as her expression twisted. Her voice still low and soft. “Peter, what’s the matter?” He shook his head as he turned away and mumbled. “Nothing, it’s nothing, sis.” She frowned and crossed her arms, thinking it over for a moment at most. She then dashed as she called out. “Grandpa!”

Inside, Henry got to his feet, stumbling as he moved to the door, bending down to Mantis’ level as she hurtled towards him. He patted her head as he spoke softly. “Mantis, what’s happening?” She gestured as she babbled, her soft voice falling over itself to stress the urgency of it all. He lightly cuddled her for a moment to calm the girl then made his way to Peter.

Continuing to smear his tears against his cheeks, Peter murmured and hiccuped as his breaths and sobs alternated. Henry sat beside his grandson and softly smiled. “Peter, what’s wrong?” Slowly he looked up, meeting Henry’s kind and patient face. Peter composed himself as he spoke. “I miss my friends.”

Henry stifled his reaction, knowing that any immediate retort would likely feel stinging. He tilted his head and patted Peter’s shoulder. “I know, son. They miss you too.” Peter’s curious look caused him to improvise. “Mrs. Richardson told me her Jimmy is itching to see you again. Well he’s a nice kid but can he keep a secret?” Peter nodded quickly as Henry softly smiled. “We couldn’t have your sister hiding away of course.” Leaning down to hug Peter, Henry added. "I'll have to pick up a few things in town tomorrow, why don't you and Mantis make a list for me?" Mantis having crept closer gradually, made herself known as she smiled and nodded. "Okay." Henry then glanced to Peter who nodded, a smile on his lips again as he took Mantis' hand and walked off with her.

Pulling up alongside the kerb, Henry parked the car, switched off the engine and stepped out. Grasping the handwritten list from his pocket, he began to walk ahead. The children had come together with an interesting idea, they didn’t feel up to going to Meredith’s funeral. Instead they wanted to have a party for her, something to remember her. The heartfelt intentions were so strong, Henry agreed to meet any cost they needed. His forward generosity did give him some pause for thought after it was too late to rescind it. But the two had been sensible while also caring. The final item, one they’d insisted on, as if they’d sensed money was tight. A bouquet of Meredith’s favourite flowers.

Making his way along the pavement, Henry stopped and stepped aside, letting the world pass him for a moment. He tried to tap into the solace that so often eluded him. Peter and later Mantis’ arrivals had been joyous and many more memories had come since then. Yet now when he needed to be there for them he was getting distracted. Scrimping and scrapping, making up stories to spare their feelings. He clenched his jaw sharply.

A white lie shouldn’t do any harm, however he’d all but made a promise that he’d bring one of Peter’s friends. The boy would be crushed if it didn’t come true. Henry was determined to avoid that, the earlier experiences of Peter’s sadness had been difficult enough. To see how he might react when his own grandfather couldn’t live up to his word.

Briskly Henry resumed walking, wincing as his aggravated knee made itself known and insisted upon itself. His leg stumbled as he reached out to grasp a store-front to steady himself. Straightening up as he glowered, shaking his leg loose and realizing the pain wouldn’t be that easy to dismiss he sighed.

In his mind the familiar doom and gloom pounced, disparaging him for giving in so soon, for even agreeing to go through all this at his age. Yet he began to walk again, shunting aside the sensation, focusing on reaching the nearby store.

After a few hours, with his list incomplete but unable to drive home he had to hail a ride from a passing driver. Clutching the bags on his lap, Henry stayed silent through the journey, only speaking to thank the driver as he stepped out.

Mantis and Peter waited on the porch then rushed over as they beamed, throwing their arms around their grandfather as they seemed to be more like their usual selves again. Henry exaggerated his motions as he swung his legs as the pair clung tighter. He concealed his pain as he stepped inside then bent down as he set the bags on the table. “Kids, I was so run off my feet today I think I’ll take a quick shower. Could you put everything away for me?”

Their bright smiles and eagerness warmed his heart. He gently patted the pair on the head then turned and added as he walked out. “Oh and I got a treat for you two, you’ll know it when you find it.” The rustling of the bags sounded as he walked slowly to the stairs then made his way upwards.

When Meredith had been still able, she always knew how to prompt the kids to give Henry a respite, greater stress and age since then however had taken it’s toll on him. As he dressed again in his bedroom he thought about how the pair might take it if he suggested he’d take an early night. As it started to get dark, they tended to gravitate towards the television set, they would be fine and stay out of trouble. Yet he was reluctant to leave them, even if it would be just a floor apart.

Making his way downstairs and sitting on the couch between the pair, Henry softly laughed as they both cuddled up close and he feigned surprise. “Oh what are we watching then?” Peter’s smile was undimmed as he looked up and exclaimed. “Captain America.”

Once the commercials began, Henry cast a look to the pair then whispered. “You know, your grandmother actually met Cap.” As their intrigue heightened, he smiled and continued. “Now if there’d been instant photographs back then, you can be sure we’d have it framed. But memories are special.”

A laugh as he nodded and continued. “Right, as I was saying. Your grandmother was very fond of Captain America as she had a brother who was out there on the front too.” He cast an aside glance as the show resumed, but seeing as the two remained engaged with his story, he resumed. “I never did meet him myself, but I think he was the right man for the time. It helped us feel that there was hope.”

With his knee still less then ideal, Henry had reluctantly agreed to accept a ride from another guest, to and from. He’d departed with the final preparations made for Mantis and Peter’s party, when he returned to the house he could hear the record player booming. Having asked to be dropped off a little further down the road, he’d wanted the chance to return quietly. To not disrupt the children. Making his way onto the porch, he sat down and thrust his leg out. Leaning back slightly as he shut his eyes. A part of him wondered when the children would want to visit the graveside, to lay the flowers.

Slowly he lay back, the wooden floor of the porch was rough and awkward yet he smiled as he listened to the music booming through the house, high voiced singing, the clapping and foot stomping that accompanied it. He left himself drift off, when the door opened, he looked up. Mantis giggled as she looked down and waved.

“Hello Mantis, did you two have fun?” She nodded and moved to sit beside him, slowly he got back into position and draped an arm around her in a half embrace. “I’m glad.”

As Henry lay in bed, hands folded as he remained rigid, his gaze directed to the ceiling overhead. He frowned upon hearing the sound of footsteps. It was far too late for the children to be wandering around. Slowly he moved to sit up as the door opened. The two entered and then climbed onto the bed. Kneeling either side of him, they smiled but giggled. He laughed along with them then frowned playfully. “So, what’s going on?”

Mantis pursed her lips as she shuffled closer, while Peter kept his eyes on her, awaiting her to tell all. Mantis then smiled wider as she purred. “Grandpa loves us so much.” Peter nodded as he hugged Henry firmly. Mantis resumed as she continued to look up to him. “And we love you too, but you’re all alone in a big bed.” Henry hesitantly stroked her back as he tried to think of how to gently as possible rebuff her.

Mantis leaned closer, her tiny body resting against his as she cooed. “We don’t know how to drive and we’re too small to go to town on our own.” Peter then blurted out, excitement spurring him. “We wanna be your boyfriend and girlfriend.” Mantis briefly frowned, then smiled and nodded, her expectant gaze and Peter’s nervous shuffling shifted the focus to Henry.

He held them close as he smiled and whispered softly. “Kids, that’s very sweet. I’m touched you’ve been thinking about me, but we can’t. You’re too young.” Mantis pouted as she withdrew her arms, wrapping them around herself. “But I’m not earth years.” Peter nodded with Mantis while similarly leaning himself away from Henry.

Henry thought then guided them closer. “Peter, Mantis. If you two were older and weren’t my grandchildren, I’d be a very lucky man to be dating the two of you.” Mantis looked down for a moment then coyly tilted her head back up. “Kiss?” Peter nodded in agreement with his sister.

Henry sighed then smiled as he replied. “Alright, you can have one kiss each.” Turning to face Mantis he stroked her cheek then allowed her to proceed. She puckered her lips as she purred and planted a soft, sweet kiss against his lips. Henry felt a tingling, provoking a soft moan. He firmly kept his hands in place. The kiss seemed to linger even as Mantis let her lips shift from his, her tongue darted to flicker across her lower lip. Henry gently laughed before he turned to face Peter. “I think if you two are really serious about this then we’re not in the right part of the country for it.” Slowly he leaned closer and softly kissed his grandson’s lips, trying to imitate Mantis’ gentle touch.

Peter’s soft whines and moans suggested he’d done well. Parting from the boy lethargically, Henry continued. “I don’t mean if we relocate to oh Chicago, that we can tell everyone. This is a small town, there’s not much to do here either. But somewhere else, well we could get lost together. No one would cause us any trouble.” He gently hugged the pair and kissed eithers cheek in turn. “Off to bed now.” Noticing their giggling he adopted a faux stern look. “Your beds.” But as they stayed, he shuffled the covers and let them slip under.


End file.
